


Panic Attacks

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [51]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 51 -  "I can't breathe."
Relationships: Amanda Lopez & Lydia
Series: Drabble Collection [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 6





	Panic Attacks

Amanda wasn't a stranger to panic attacks.

But she had been getting better. It had been so long since the last one that she had thought...

But there was no mistaking what this was.

"I can't breathe," Amanda said, trying to calm down.

"Can I do anything?" Lydia asked.

Lydia wasn't a stranger to her panic attacks either.

Lydia always asked that, and the answer was always the same, but Amanda appreciated that she asked anyway.

"Sit with me until it's over."

Lydia nodded and did just that. Sitting close but not touching, exactly how Amanda preferred.

"Thank you."

"Always."


End file.
